1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hand-held cutting tools, and more particularly to a safety cap for a hand-held cutting or craft knife.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical hand-held craft knife used by hobbyists and craftsmen has a small detachable blade secured to the end of a cylindrical handle. The knife blade rests in a slot in a tapered chuck, and is secured to the knife by tightening a knurled ferrule or sleeve. Because the blade is sharp, it is desirable to cover it when the knife is not in use, and further to cover it with a cap that prevents injury due to accidental exposure to the blade by an adult and also precludes theremoval of the cap by young children.
A protective cap known in the art and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,952 has a plurality of circumferentially spaced inwardly directed longitudinally extending bosses formed on the inside surface of the cap and one or more of the inwardly directed bosses are disposed on a tongue formed by a slot through the wall of the cap which provides a spring action to firmly engage the knurled sleeve of a knife. However, this cap is not locked onto the knife and may be removed simply by pulling on the cap.